


Heartbreaking Last Words

by thegreatficmaster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Crying Dean, Heavy Angst, M/M, Regretful Dean, Sad Castiel, Sad Dean, Sad Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8403022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Summary: Dean and y/n have the perfect relationship. Until a case which changes everything for the both of them.





	

Y/n and Dean had been dating Dean since the age of 23. Now at the age of 28 and Dean at the age of 32 their relationship was better than ever. Dean never fell in love truly with anyone other than y/n. While he felt strongly for Cassie and Lisa in particular, they gave him a life he wished for at the time. However his love for y/n was all consuming. He thought about the shorter smaller male every minute of every day. Falling asleep and waking up next to him made Dean the happiest person in the world despite all the “fucked up shit” as Dean would call it going on. He loved him more than anything, only loving Sammy as much. Sam had never seen Dean happier and he was sure they would be together “forever and always”, like they promised each other every time they told the other they loved him.

That was until the case that completely destroyed Dean. A demon was hunting down women, dark haired and pretty. However, one of the things that really got to Dean was the fact that one of the most recent victims to be taken was Lisa Braeden. A fling from his teenage years, Dean had strong feelings for Lisa. While his feelings for her would never compare to the love he felt for y/n, seeing her name and realising she was taken made Dean blame himself, thinking it was due to her previous relationship with the man. While this was far from the truth and Lisa was purely a woman who happened to be the exact type the demon was looking for, Dean wouldn’t stop blaming himself. This began to drive a wedge between Dean and y/n, with Dean being snappy and paying less attention to the man.

It had been two weeks of staying in the crummy motel and still they couldn’t find this demon or Lisa. Dean had barely slept during this time. Eventually y/n had enough of seeing both brothers sat at the motel table trying to find some sort of clue as to who this could be. Getting off the bed, y/n walked over to Dean and placed his hand on the taller man’s shoulder. “Baby, you really need to get some sleep. You can’t help find these women when you’re tired and you keep zoning out because you haven’t slept.” This just caused Dean to snap. “Shut the fuck up y/n. Just shut the fuck up. I’m sick of you, always sat watching us do all the hard work while you just do nothing. I’m sick of you. Lisa is everything to me and I need to find her alive. She’s the only person I ever loved and I’ll be damned if she dies because of me”.

Hearing these words, y/n felt like his heart was crumbling, his Dean, the love of his life had basically just told him he didn’t love him. Sam sat watching, not believing the words coming out of deans mouth, treating y/n, the man who made Dean smile daily, the one who made Dean forget the evil in the world even if for just a second purely by smiling, as though he was nothing to him. Y/n didn’t know what to do, stay silent and allow the brothers to keep exhausting themselves or do something. He decided he couldn’t watch this anymore. “Dean just stop, ok. Just stop. I get you need to find her but don’t you dare take it out on me. I do so much. I never sit around. I’ve been going through these books as well, talking to Crowley and Cas trying to find out if they could possibly know anything. So don’t you dare tell me I’ve been doing nothing. How dare you speak like that to me!” Dean knew he should be quiet and listen, y/n was right, Dean was too tired to be able to focus on anything, but instead he took out all his anger on y/n. “Just shut up. I need to look for her. If you won’t help then get out and don’t come back. I never loved you anyway.”

At this Dean felt disgusted with himself, uttering words he knew weren’t true at all. Y/n meant so much more to him than Lisa ever could, but the stress and exhaustion just got to him. Y/n just stared at Dean, shocked that the man he loved, the man he gave his life to had told him he never loved him. The one person he would do anything for had told him he was basically nothing. Tears streaking down his cheeks, y/n ran out the motel room, not wanting to be anywhere near Dean, the man who had just taken his heart and destroyed it completely. He kept running down the road, not sure where he was going, anywhere but here. As he was running, tears never slowing and blurring his vision he didn’t see the car come zooming down the road until it was too late.

**At the motel**

Y/n had just ran out, Dean staring at the door, not believing the words that had just come out of his mouth, the pain and complete heartbreak on y/n’s face, caused by him. He vowed to himself he would always keep y/n safe and make sure he was always happy. He never thought he would be the one to cause him pain. He snapped out of it at the sound of his brother’s voice, “What the fuck Dean. Why the hell would you say that? You know how much he loves you and I know you love him more than anything. Why would you make him feel like that.” Dean didn’t want to hear this. He didn’t want to hear how he broke the heart of the man who had been there for him through everything. But Sam didn’t stop. He wanted to make sure his brother knew how much he had fucked up. “You know when you first asked him out on a date he wasn’t going to say yes, because he thought you were too good for him. Then when you told him you loved him for the first time he came to me worried that maybe you didn’t mean it. He’s been so insecure to be with you because he doesn’t think he’s good enough for you and now you’ve just told him that and made him think everything he believed was true. Fix this Dean, he might be your boyfriend but he’s my best friend and I’m not losing him because you’re too stupid to admit you’re wrong.”

Dean realized his brother was right. Both brothers ran out the motel to find him, hoping y/n wouldn’t have gone too far. But they didn’t have to look too long because off the commotion up ahead on the road next to the motel. A crowd had gathered with many looking down and a few people crying. Dean knew in his heart something had gone horribly wrong, but he refused to believe it until he had to. The brothers made their way towards the crowd and pushed through the people. The sight in front of them broke both brothers’ hearts and Dean knew he would never heal from this.

There lay y/n, a pool of blood leaking out of his head, his skull cracked open from the impact of hitting the road, dying instantly. Dean collapsed on the floor and grabbed y/n’s body holding him tight as he would when y/n was sick or feeling down. Wanting to believe that was the case right now, he was just ill, nothing else. But Dean knew that wasn’t the case. The love of his life was dead. From a car accident of all things. Years fighting demons, wendigo, angels, vampires and werewolves and the thing to take him was a car.

Dean cried and cried, sobbing out words, “Baby please don’t leave me, I need you so much, please don’t go. You promised remember, forever and always, so don’t leave me. Please”. Dean kept repeating these words over and over in the ears of his love while kissing his temple. Sam stood watching, not believing his best friend, the one who helped him through everything was lying there in his brother’s arms, dead. He called for Cas hoping for a miracle. But he knew Cas couldn’t do anything, not now. Cas arrived and saw the slender man in Dean’s arms, the one person who never treated him like a strange man but instead treating him like a close friend, helping him adapt to life on Earth and answering any and all questions he had about humanity, dead. He knew he was gone now, his soul had left his body and there was no bringing him back. Dean saw Cas and immediately begged him to do something.” Please Cas, heal him, he can’t go now, not like this. We need to get married and maybe even one day settle down and adopt some kids or whatever. Even if I keep hunting for the rest of my life I need him with me. Please Cas do something.” Cas just stared at Dean with a broken face. “I’m sorry Dean, he’s gone now. There’s nothing I can do”.

Hearing these words broke Dean completely. Then he realised, the last words y/n had ever heard were from the man he adored more than anything, telling him he never loved him. Dean let out a wail, “no no no no no no. I love you so much, yo-you know that right. I love you more than anything, Lisa’s nothing compared to you. I love you I love you I love you. Please jus-just tell me you knew that, please. Wake up. Wake up for me an-and I’ll show you, every day I’ll show you I love you, because I do. I didn’t mean it, I promise. You knew that right, you knew that, that-that I didn’t mean it. Baby plea-please just, just wake up hmmm. Come on, for me, wake up.” But y/n didn’t wake up. He was gone from this world just like everyone else Dean truly loved but this time Dean would never forgive himself, thinking had he not said anything and just slept, y/n would’ve been in bed with the man he loved and wouldn’t have needed to run out. He wouldn’t have got hit by a damn car and died. But he did. He died believing Dean Winchester didn’t love him. And that’s something Dean would never ever forgive himself for.


End file.
